Sahsa
|kanji = サアサ |romaji = Saasa |gender = Female |height = 157 cm (5'2") |age = 18 |family = Father |allies = Leila Aladdin Morgiana |occupation = Merchant |affiliation = Sahsa's Caravan |manga = Night 1 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Satomi Satou |english = Karen Strassman |cantonese = Bou-saan Ho |image gallery = yes}} Sahsa (サアサ, Saasa) and her family caravan helped Aladdin when he was starving. Sahsa's best friend is Leila. Appearance Sahsa has dark colored skin and dark short hair. She wears a light colored dress. Personality Sahsa is a polite girl and has a nice and kind personality. History Sahsa saved Leila from dying in the desert and brought her to the caravan. Plot Dungeon Arc Seeing how greatly Leila sells all the things they have, Sahsa smiles and says that it's all thanks to her. She tells her that she is glad that she joined the caravan. Then, they go to get more supplies. She is shocked when they see that someone has eaten most of them. She then stays quiet as Aladdin introduces himself. Later, with a smile, she accompanies him and Leila as Aladdin works off what he ate. When Leila informs him about what bazaar is and how it works, Aladdin comments that journey sound fun. Sahsa confirms that it is fun, but not only. She tells him that there are bandits in the desert that try to steal their cargo. She says that the thieves live by selling the merchandise they stole on the black market. Learning that Aladdin doesn't know anything about it, Leila becomes dubious of him and shields Sahsa and says that she doesn't trust him. She orders him to not do anything weird to Sahsa, but Sahsa calms her down and explains that there are thieves who pretend to be dead in order to sneak into caravans, and Leila, who is kind, doesn't want to let it happen. When Aladdin introduces his friend, Ugo, she is shocked when two large arms come out of his flute.Night 1, Pages 1-17 Later that night, Sahsa is asleep when Leila catches Aladdin sleeping with her, with his face buried in her chest. After hearing that she's Leila's precious friend, she reveals herself to not be sleeping, as she giggles and thanks her. Blushing, Leila says that she feels lame having said all of that, but Sahsa reassures her that she knew all of that and adds that Leila is so kind, although Leila denies it. She also says that Leila has strong sense of justice, but when she notices how Leila is embarrassed, she brightly smiles and comments that there's no point of it, since thanks to being so close, she knows everything about her.Night 1, Pages 18-22 The next day, when Leila gives them advice about which route to take, Sahsa reassures her father that they should do as Leila thinks. She then explains Aladdin that Leila knows the routes well and is always guiding them. Then, two thieves appear and reveal Leila's past. Sahsa is shocked and when her father tells Leila that she can't stay with them, she turns around and leaves without a word. Later, when her caravan is attacked by bandits, she apologizes in her head to Leila. She watches Aladdin's fight against thieves, shocked when Aladdin summons Ugo's whole body. She then goes and hugs Leila. When Aladdin leaves, she is present there with a smile.Night 1, Pages 23-24, 27-29, 35, 44, 50-52 Morgiana Arc Sahsa sells some things. Leila says that the products are going to sell out and asks about the shipment. Sahsa answers that it's coming after they organize it and points at Morgiana who brings it. While Leila voices her happiness, Sahsa only stays behind smiling.Night 26, Pages 17-18 She is then seen peacefully sleeping.Night 27, Page 4 The next day, in the Oasis City Delemmar, Sahsa is going with Leila and Morgiana. Sahsa recalls that it's already half a year since they meet in Qishan. Morgiana apologizes for suddenly stopping their caravan and bows deeply in gratitude for willingly letting her in, making Sahsa dumbfounded. Leila tells her that she's really hardworking and Sahsa adds that they hope that Morgiana will stay with the caravan. She says that even though Morgiana said that she'd be leaving the caravan after they reach Balbadd, if she wants, she can stay with them. However, Morgiana replies that she's returning to her hometown, like she promised her benefactor.Night 27, Pages 5-8 Then, the three of them reach bazaar. They notice that it's deserted and Sahsa wonders how can it be. Leila explains the situation of Balbadd. When she exclaims that solitary thieves are nothing to be afraid of, Sahsa hesitates but agrees. Leila then bumps into Fatima. Sahsa tries to get their fruits back but Leila covers her face and stops her, due to him being slave trader. Sahsa asks why there is such a thing called "slave".Night 27, Pages 8-10 Back with caravan, Leila explains the situation, and Sahsa says that it's really appalling.Night 27, Page 11 Afterwards, Leila and Sahsa, along with their caravan, go to rescue Morgiana, even though Sahsa's father tells them that they were supposed to wait at the inn. Then, some people run out of the thieves' fortress and tell about "blue giant there", much to Sahsa's surprise. She recognizes Ugo when he finally shows up to them. Then, she meets up with Aladdin. Leila asks him if he remembers them. He answers that he does, points at Sahsa and calls her "that friendly miss" while Leila "unfriendly". Leila comments that he's the same brat as always. She says that she thinks that Aladdin changed a little; compared to before, he's stronger now. She then listens to her father's and Aladdin's speech about how their meeting wasn't coincidence.Night 31, Pages 9, 12-15 During the night's banquet, she tries to calm down crying Leila who doesn't want to depart with Morgiana. She then spends time with Aladdin until he begins to cling to her chest and is taken from it by Leila. Then, she happily spends time with the three of them. 5 days later, when Morgiana and Aladdin depart as they have to go by foot until they reach Balbadd, Sahsa tells them bye. She then leaves with the caravan.Night 31, Pages 18-20 Final Arc Leila and Sahsa are seen together on a commercial when they promote Kou Empire's teleportation magic circles for making trade safe. Night 308, Page 8 Abilities Sahsa is a regular person. She has no extraordinary skills. Relationships Leila Leila is Sahsa's best friend. She saved Leila from dying in the desert. Aladdin She is friendly towards Aladdin. Morgiana Morgiana is a friend. She is glad that Morgiana joined them and even wants her to stay with them. She even goes to help her out when Morgiana heads to the thieves' fortress. Trivia *She appears to be shown having a on her forehead which is worn by Indian-Hindu Women in India. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Merchants Category:Qishan